Murtagh gebroken
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Murthagh gebroken...
1. Murthag, zoon van Morzan

Mijn eerste Eragon fic, wees assieblief lief! Okay... Verder met het Koninklijke Lekkerste Ding van de Erfgoed Trilogie: Murtagh!

* * *

_De schande van jouw vaders daden zullen je altijd achtervolgen tot het einde van de wereld en verder. Op het eind, ben jij het die ervoor boete doet en niet jouw avder. Dat is mijn enige doel in dit leven, boete doen voor zijn daden. _

_Waar ik ook ga en sta, ik zal nooit door iemand geaccepteerd worden. Als iemand mij herkent, word ik een uitgestotene._

_Eragon, ik benijd je. Broeder, in de strijd en in de ziel, ik benijd je. Jij kent je vaders erfgoed niet. Nooit zal jij boete doen voor zijn daden. Nooit zal jij lijden zoals ik nu. Hoe moet ik dit overleven? Niet. _

_Ik ben Murtagh, zoon van Morzan en Selena. Mijn moeder verdween toen ze erachter kwam dat ze jou in haar droeg. En ze liet mij achter met die man, die drakenrijder._

Vanuit het raam van de gevangenis keek een jongeman met ravenzwart haar naar de lucht. Het was een donkere vuile lucht door de uitstoot van de draken van Galbatorix. Hoeveel dagen lang onderging hij al de woede van Galbatorix, de wrede koning van Alageasia? Hij was de tel kwijtgeraakt, sinds de dag dat de Urgals hem ontvoerden van de Varden.

Hij verlangde met hart en ziel naar de blauwe lucht van de vrije Varden, de bossen. ja, zelfs als gevangene van de goede koning Ajihad in Tronjheim, het fort van de Dwergen en land van de vrijheidsstrijders. Hij werd daar beter behandelt en kreeg goed eten en water.

Verzwakt als hij was gooide hij het smerig water op de vloer, het lekte weg door het poreuse steen van zijn celvloer. het eten, niets beter dan ziekmakende soep gemaakt van iets dat allang dood en verrot was, werd eveneens verspilt. Hij stierf liever dan dat hij dit... dit... moest eten. Hij had er geen andere naam voor.

Vreemd. Hoe langer hij hie rwas, hoe meer tijd, woorden en herinneringen hij verloor. Was het door de ondervoeding, of door de kwade magie van Galbatorix. Of een andere Shade misschien? Hij wist niet dat Galbatorix een andere Shade in dienst had.

Moe van zijn gevecht en verzet legde hij zichzelf neer op de houten bank en probeerde rust te vinden in zijn kwellende nachtmerries.

* * *

Nimmer in de geschiedenis van Alageasia was dit gebeurd. Galbatorix had dagen achtereen besteed aan het niet alleen breken van de ziel en verzet van Murtagh, maar ook aan het breken van het verzet van de ongeboren draak. Het rode ei, wat leek op een grote glad geslepen robijn met een schaal normaal onbreekbaar, kraatke en scheurde nu door de krachtige magie. Het ei schudde heftig, de draak verzette zich tegen de magie maar de schaal brak reeds. Kleine deeltjes schaal kruimelden op de vloer, een kleine rode drakenstaart piepte uit een gat. Krijsend van pijn door de onnatuurlijke geboorte kwam de draak ter wereld en keek naar zijn nieuwe kameraad.

Slapend door de vermoeidheid lag Murtagh op de bank met een arm die de grond raakte. De draak zocht bescherming en klom via de arm, schuilend onder de lompen deken. Krijsend en piepend maakte het Murtagh wakker die naar de draak in ongeloof staarde.

Dagen achtereen was het ei aan Murtagh gepresenteerd, maar niets gebeurde. Nog niet eens een hint van herkenning of wederzijdse gevoelens dat tussen hem en de draak zou kunnen bestaan. Nu, het meest ondenkbare was gebeurd.

'Galbatorix, jij monster...' mompelde Murtagh zachtjes en viel terug in zijn droomloze slaap, terwijl de jonge draak reeds een net van zijn eigen magie over de slapende jongeman uitwierp. Voor het moment kon de draak Murtagh beschermen, maar zo klein als hij was, Galbatorix zou overwinnen.

* * *

Krijsend in pijn werden beide zielen uiteen gereten. Een draak weet diens rijders ware naam en de rijder weet de draak zijn ware naam. Murtagh was het makkelijkst te breken, de draak echter harder. Thorn de draak boog langzaam zijn hoofd om de pijn van Murtagh te stoppen. Het maakte niet uit hoe Murtagh smeekte niet op te geven. De pijn van diens rijder was ondraagbaar.

* * *

Geharnast keken beiden vuil naar Galbatorix, welke tevreden glimlachte. Dit was een kleine oorlog die beiden konden winnen in luttele seconden. Dat hoopte Galbatorix. Het zou een perfecte wraak zijn gericht op Eragon en Saphira. Niet alleen zouden zij de oorlog verliezen, ze zouden worden vermoord door hun broeder en vriend...

* * *

Dit was mijn eerste Eragon fic, laat me weten wat je ervan vindt door R&R!


	2. Murthag, Rijder van Thorn

Op verzoek van vriendelijke reviewers die graag een vervolg op hoofdstuk 1 zagen...

Dit speelt zich af aan het einde van de strijd tussen de bondgenoten van Du Weldenvarden en de aartsvijanden Ra'zac

---

_Murthag, Rijder van Thorn_

---

Zilveren licht van de Maan scheen tussen de vingerachtige takken van de bomen door, de zilver berken glommen in het licht alsof de bomen uit hetzelfde kostbare materiaal waren gemaakt. Zelfs de sterren schenen helder aan het firnament als koude wachters van een afgelegen oord zo ver weg in tijd en ruimte dat het dispuut beneden hen er niet meer toe deed.

Zielloze ogen glommen in het zwakke maanlicht, een hart zo duister dat zijn mensen – nee slaven – geloofden dat hij geen ziel had, noch een stenen hart.

_Wanneer slaan we toe?_ De toonloze stem van de mentale telepathie glipte in zijn geest, nooit voorbij de preventieve barrière gaand die hij zo lang gelee had opgeworpen toen hij geloofde dat de laatste draak stierf.

Tijd bewees hem zijn ongelijk; drie eieren overleefden de slachting zeventien jaar gelee. De blauwe Saphira, de rode Thorn en de zwarte Shruikan. En dan was er nog Glaedr, de gouden draak op leeftijd, een dierbare vriend voor de Elfen rijder Oromis.

_Wanneer slaan we toe? _Het klonk meer dwingend dit keer, Shruikan wilde voorwaarts, zijn tanden in warm vlees der mensen, elven en dwergen slaand.

De bebaarde man draaide zich om naar de draak, zijn zielloze ogen richtten zich op de zwarte schubben van de krijgsdraak met een geest net zo gewrochten als zijn rijder, 'kalm mijn vriend. Kalm. Laat hen tot ons komen.' Galbatorix's ogen draaiden met die woorden terug naar het veld met grootse interesse en pure bloedlust; draken botsten tegen elkaar in de lucht, mensen en Urgals vochten voor hun leven geleid door de moedige Nasuada van de Varden, dwergen en elven vochten mee in de strijd oh zo oneerlijk.

Hoog daarboven Eragon en Saphira bezagen het slagveld onder hen, 'Geniet je hiervan?!' riep hij zijn broer toe, 'Geniet je?'

'I haat het!' Eragon bekeek zijn broer door de ogen van Saphira en zag dat hij huilde; tranen van wanhoop en angst, foor hun toekomst, voor de toekomst van de wereld.

'Eindig het dan!' Zijn krachten bundelend met de macht gegeven door de Elven maakte Eragon een gedurfde zet die iedereen in een groter gevaar bracht. Niet een van kracht of macht maar een van de ziel.

_Snel, we kunnen dit gevecht niet winnen op deze manier! _De blauwe draak voelde haar kracht wegsijpelen door het urenlange gevecht, 'Geef niet op Saphira, houdt hen op afstand!'

Ze legde haar hoofd in haar nek en verzamelde al haar kracht om een korte krachtige stoot van vlammen en brullen te geven van diep binnen in haar, de brul was vrezend en het vuur vernietigde vijanden terwijl haar rijder zijn eigen mentale slag voerde.

Ver voorbij zijn eigen grenzen, zocht hij diep in zijn ziel tot hij zijn ware naam vond sluimerend in zijn hart, hij vond de kracht die hij nodig had. Eenmaal gevonden reikte hij verder dan ooit tevoren; hij voelde de hartslag van de vechters – vriend en vijand – hij voelde de hartslagen van de stervenden – vriend en vijand – hij voelde de hartslagen van zijn opponenten Thorn en Murthag.

Voor een vijand was Murthag erg slecht beschermd, _Zijn draak eerst Eragon! Anders sterft hij! _Saphira klonk wanhopig toen ze hem over grenzen voelde gaan die hij nooit had mogen overschrijden. Concentrerend op de schitterende rode Thorn voelde Eragon nauwelijks een grens, alleen een aanwezigheid die daar nooit had mogen zijn. De zwarte magie keerde zich tegen hem en met een kreet van niets dan pijn en angst trok hij zich terug, enkel om te voelen dat deze magie nu zijn grenzen onderzocht en trachtte te doorbreken.

Voelend dat zijn meester plotsklaps afwezig was realiseerde Shruikan dat hij een kansje had. Zo opgaand in de vernietiging van Eragon, Saphira en Du Weldenvarden schudde hij een mentale ketting af. Makkelijk verbrak hij de keten; Galbatorix vermoedde niets toen de tweede mentale keten brak. Wetende dat hij onder de controle van zijn ware naam Shruikan was reikte de zwarte draak verder en verder naar een vijand waarvan hij nooit had gedacht mee te zullen samenwerken; _Eragon… Saphira…_ diep weerklonk zijn stem in hun zielen, het gaf hen kracht en de moed om hun strijd tegen de duistere legioenen van Galbatorix voort te zetten, _houdt moed…_

Zelfs Thorn voelde nu dat de bond langzaam brak, een zwak licht scheen weerscheen door de duistere massieve cel welke zijn meester had gecreëerd. Niet luisterend naar zijn rijder Murthag bevrijdde hij zichzelf en wierp de ketenen af als Shruikan deed. Een diepe brul echode door de vallei; de strijdende partijen stopten hun strijd en trokken zich angstig terug toen de twee draken van Galbatorix in hun luchtaanval spartelden in pijn en wanhoop.

Licht reflecteerde op de schubben van een draak van goud; de oude vijand van de duistere koning voelde zijn krachten afnemen. Wanhoop was de enige emotie die hij immer voelde bij zijn vijand en een lang vergeten angst wakkerde aan en hij begaf zich naar het slagveld voor de laatste keer; 'Glaedr!' de naam resoneerde in drie harten tegelijk – twee vol hoop en een in angst.

'Dood hen!' Galbatorix richtte zich tot Shruikan doch vond hij een draak die zijn commando niet langer opvolgde en de oude rottende ketenen bevocht.

Toen verkoos Galbatorix het om al zijn kracht aan te wenden om Shruikan, Murthag en Thorn terug te brengen onder zijn controle hoewel er reeds schade was geleden: _Shruikan… Murthag… Thorn…_ Tezamen met de ziel van Glaedr konden Eragon en Saphira een laatste poging ondernemen de ketenen voorgoed te breken, _Wij geven jullie terug jullie namen: Shruikan de zwarte draak… Murthag, zoon van Morzan, drakenrijder van… Thorn de rode draak! _

Hoe simpel het eigenlijk was; de ketenen gevormd door magie konden enkel door magie worden verbroken met een magie zo oud dat het geen bron had. Dit was magie van de wereld zelve, de kracht des levens, goed en slecht tegelijk. Het was het leven zelf…

In een explosie van mentale kracht werd eenieder gedwongen zich terug te trekken in hun eigen zielen en lichamen; Eragon schudde zijn hoofd een paar keer tot hij zag dat de saffieren schubben van Saphira werden beschenen door kleine straaltjes zonlicht. Enkele meters van hen vandaan vloog Oromis met Glaedr zo elegant dat Eragon enkel hoopte ooit op zo'n niveau te vliegen. Aan hun andere zijde werden zij geflankeerd door twee draken waarvan hij nooit had durven vermoeden samen te werken; Shruikan de zwarte draak en Murthag met zijn Thorn, 'Broeder!'

Dit keer was Murthag's stem niet vervuld van pijn en wanhoop, liefde en vriendelijkheid weerklonk, 'Broeder…'

Eragon wuifde terug, 'Murthag!' met een licht hart voor enkele momenten vlogen allen tezamen in een toonloze vreugde terwijl de strijdende partijen zich terugtrokken van het slagveld om de grote dieren vrije grond te geven voor hun landing.

Shruikan bleef op een kleine afstand van hen, hij voelde zich alleen en piekerde zich suf over zijn eigen toekomst. Thorn en Saphira knuffelden elkaar zachtjes met hun snuiten en de blauwe draak kreeg een likje over haar snuit, vergelijkbaar met een kusje, _dank je…_

Bijna van haar rug vallend merkte Eragon dat Saphira hem een knuffel gaf en toegaf aan zijn tedere aanrakingen, 'Whoa! Het gevecht is nog niet over…' Murthag glimlachte breed uit en zei, 'Laat hen broeder! Laat hen!'

'Misschien heeft hij gelijk,' Oromis draaide zich in de richting waar Shruikan vandaan kwam, 'hij heeft nog steeds het derde ei! De smaragden draak!'

Angst hield hun zielen in haar greep maar voor een van hen kon reageren spreidde Shruikan zijn lange zwarte vleugels en verdween in dezelfde richting als Galbatorix vluchtte, _Ik pak hem wel…_ met een laatste kreet viel de zwarte draak uit de lucht; de grond schudde en schokte toen de draak landde bovenop Galbatorix en er aan Galbatorix' angstkreet zo een abrupt einde kwam toen Shruikan diens leven beëindigde.

Als resultaat van het plotse verdwijnen van een magie, zo duister dat zelfs de duisternis zelf deze vreesde, vielen de Ra'zac uiteen. Insecten vielen van hun verdwijnende lichamen terwijl de magie in het niets oploste. De legers vielen uiteen en onderwijl keken Du Weldenvarden en de mensen toe hoe hun aartsvijanden in het niets oplosten.

Stilte was alles dat hen restte toen Oromis met Glaedr voorgoed verdween om te rusten in het Elven woud Ellesmera, geregeerd door de goede Elfen koningin Islandazí Drottning en haar eega Evander.

Murthag liet zijn hoofd hangen, 'Zoveel levens… verloren.'

_Misschien niet._ Sprak Saphira, _Er is er een op wie Tijd geen greep heeft. _

'Wie? Zeg het! Ik doe alles om hem terug te brengen!' Riep Murthag de saffieren draak toe, 'Alsjeblieft…'

_We gaan naar het graf van Brom…_ Ze vlogen over de nu zo stille velden van de veldslag, Thorn ontdekte Shruikan oh zo rusteloos, _Hij kan een probleem vormen… _

_Laat hem zich bij ons voegen! _Saphira reikte uit naar Shruikan en vroeg hem zich bij hun gelederen aan te sluiten in hun queeste naar daar waar de zonnestralen reflecteerden op een kristallen piek.

Met een snelheid draak eigen en sneller dan te paard of te voet vlogen ze voort. Bedekt door een diamant helderder dan de mooiste ooit door de Dwergen gevonden sliep Brom in zijn tombe een eeuwige slaap, 'Hij ziet er zo vredig uit,' constateerde Murthag en gaf toe dat hij verlangde naar een dergelijke vrede in zijn geest, 'het is bijna… het is bijna alsof hij leeft…'

_Hij leeft…_Shruikan fluisterde zachtjes tot zijn nieuwe vriend, _hij leeft._ Het koude materiaal verdween als sneeuw voor de zon met een aanraking van zijn snuit. Niemand begreep wat draken kunnen of wat hun grenzen zijn, _slaap is tijdelijk, dood is voor eeuwig… Brom mijn vriend, ruik het gras en voel de ochtend bries op je huid. Sta op mijn vriend… _

De oude man opende zijn ogen en bekeek de zwarte draak, 'Shr… Shruikan?'

_Ik ben hier Brom…voorbestemd voor jou, ik verkies jou als rijder zoals ik jou zo lang gelee verkoos en ik verkies je nu weer! _

Verwarmd door de flikkerende tongen van het vuur gestart door de draken zat Brom in de kromming van Shruikan's massieve voorpoot. Zijn stem kalm en helder als altijd terwijl hij de rest van het verhaal invulde, 'Toen mijn draak stierf kwam er een andere draak uit diens ei. Ik noemde hem Shruikan. Maar voor ik met hem naar de veiligheid van ofwel Ellesmera of Du Weldenvarden kon vluchten nam Galbatorix mij mijn vriend af en wrocht zijn geest zoals hij mijn geest vervulde met haat. Nu wij wederom tezamen zijn, vier draken en vier rijders. De tijd van de Draken Rijders is herboren…

De bijna verstomde echo van een draak bereikte hun oren, _Draken!_ Zei Thorn, _Zij… Zij vieren het verlies van Galbatorix! _

_Nee…_weersprak Shruikan hem, _Zij vieren het leven zelve. Laat ons ook het leven vieren…_ en allen brulden hun antwoord tezamen naar de nachtelijke hemel…

---

Owari


End file.
